Ashilla Zahrantiara
About Shilla : Shilla a 15 years old girl from Indonesia. She is young Indonesian pop singer. Shilla is a girl who loves singing, swimming, social media medializing and photograph. Shilla was a finalist of Idola Cilik an Indonesia's popular talented children search TV show (American Idol style). And now, Shilla is also a member of Indonesian Girl Band named BLINK. Ashilla Zahrantiara atau Shilla mengawali kariernya dengan mengikuti acara pencarian bakat yaitu Idola Cilik, yang ditayangkan oleh RCTI. Namun sayangnya, ia hanya sempat bertahan sampai 10 besar. Pasca Idola Cilik, Shilla semakin dikenal banyak orang, hal itu kadang membuatnya takut yang menyebabkannya harus menghindar dari fans. Dibandingkan dengan finalis Idola Cilik lainnya. Shilla memang tidak seperti Ify atau Sivia Azizah atau finalis lainnyaYang tak hanya hebat dengan kariernya tetapi juga selalu mendapat rangking di sekolahnya dan bahkan matang dalam pemikiran.. Shilla justru biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada prestasi berlebihanMeskipun Shilla memiliki karakter vokal dengan stabilitas sangat baik, namun Shilla kalah bersaing dan tidak sesukses teman-teman Idola Cilik lainnya.. Yang menjadikannya berbeda adalah kepopuleran di dunia maya, sampai-sampai terkesan sombongDimata para fans. karena tidak membalas sapaan, pesan, bahkan bersikap dingin ketika mengangkat teleponShilla trauma karena pernah ditelepon sampai berkali-kali dalam sehari., karena Shilla merasa sesungguhnya dia juga membutuhkan rasa aman dan privasi. Tak jarang Shilla belajar beberapa sisi positif dari IfySebagai seorang sahabat baik, yang selalu perfeksionis.. Belajar bersikap profesional, belajar punya passion yang kuat dalam hidupKetertarikannya terhadap sosok kedua orang tuanya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, membuat Shilla pun bercita-cita menjadi dokter., dan sikap orang bermental juaraHal itu yang lantas diterapkan Shilla.. Kehidupan Masa Kecil Terlahir dari ayah Zaenal Muttaqien dan mama Endang Widyastiwi. Dan Shilla merupakan anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara dengan dua orang adik bernama Shanindya Naurashalika (14 tahun) dan {Keynaya Sharlakhayyirah} (4 tahun). Diceritakan selama kehamilan Shilla, ibunya sering mual-mual setiap kali mendengarkan lagu Kahitna yang berjudul CantikBerdasarkan cerita dari ibunda Shilla, kemudian juga penuturan Shilla sendiri ketika peringatan hari lahirnya ke-15 tahun.. Kemudian saat masih kanak-kanak Shilla sangat mengidolakan PokemonPada peringatan hari lahirnya ke-3 tahun dirayakan dengan tema Pokemon, kemudian Digimon juga disebutkan dia suka (berdasarkan catatan akun Formspring Shilla), satu hal dikarenakan setiap hari minggu pagi ketika dia kanak-kanak, salah satu kanal televisi (Indosiar) kala itu menayangkan kedua anime tersebut., dan juga suka bermain seperti anak kecil lainnya dari bermain hujan bersama Shanin sampai mengajak berenang bersama teman-temannya di hari ulang tahun yang ke-9 ke “Family Park”Seperti yang diceritakan teman-teman Shilla semasa SD, kemudian juga penuturan Shilla sendiri ketika peringatan hari lahirnya ke-15 tahun.. Orang tuanya pun sering memanjakan ShillaUntuk menebus intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sedikit., terkadang dengan memakaikan lidah buaya dan kemiri pada rambutnya. Masa kecil Shilla sangat jauh dari sentuhan teknologi modern akan tetapi perlahan orang tuanya mulai memperkenalkannya melalui sebuah MacbookMacbook tersebut dibeli pada Juli 2009 oleh ibundanya.. Dari kecil hingga remaja ia tinggal di Indonesia tak lantas membuatnya sama dengan anak-anak seusianya, tak jarang orang tuanya mengajak berlibur ke luar negeriSingapore, Australia, Hongkong, Brunei, Spain, Italy, France, Belgium, Netherlands. untuk mengenalkan Shilla kepada dunia luar, dari sanalah Shilla belajar tentang arti kehidupan, bahwa tidak semua anak seberuntung dia. Tumbuh dan dibesarkan di lingkungan yang tidak biasaKarena kedua orang tuanya sibuk sebagai dokter dan akibat pendidikan luar sekolah serta pergaulannya.. Membuat Shilla memiliki keunikan dibandingkan orang pada umumnya. Selain tingkah lakunya yang agak tomboy, aksen bicaranya pun seperti percampuran antara beberapa bahasa baik asing maupun lokal, bahkan aksen medok khas bahasa JawaDikarenakan pengaruh komunikasi bahasa Jawa yang kadang dilakukan orang tuanya. pun kadang-kadang muncul. Inilah yang membuat sosoknya lebih mudah dikenali orang. Bakat Shilla di bidang seni sudah telihat sejak ia masih kanak-kanak, khususnya bidang musik. Terpicu dengan kegemarannya bernyanyi sejak usia 3 tahun dan keberadaan instrumen musik seperti piano dan gitar akustikGitar kesayangan Shilla berwarna putih. di rumah membuat bakat Shilla dalam bermusik terbentuk secara alamiah. Terlebih keberadaan Shanin yang secara tidak langsung ikut berperan pentingKarena Shanin selalu bersama Shilla, kemudian dari audisi Idola Cilik, Musikal Laskar Pelangi, sampai audisi Blink, Shanin juga turut serta namun Shanin tidak pernah lolos.. Kecintaan dan kesukaan terhadap bidang musik, serta untuk tampil didepan publik tak lantas turut dipengaruhi oleh keluarganya. Akan tetapi lebih karena karakter Shilla yang tidak mau mengalah dan pantang menyerah. Oleh orang tuanya Shilla lalu diarahkan untuk belajar khusus vokal kepada penyanyi Happy PrettyVokalis dan peniup terompet terkenal era 80-an.. Kebetulan juga, ayah Shilla punya hobi menyanyiDijelaskan dalam booklet Idola Cilik.. Shilla diajarkan berbagai latihan teknik vokal dengan penuh disiplin. Tidak hanya itu, Shilla juga berlatih bermain alat musik lainnya dengan pengajaran khusus. Karier (2008 — 2012) Mengikuti acara pencarian bakat Idola Cilik, mulai dikenal publik dan menjadi Idola Indonesia, walaupun Shilla telah gugur dipertengahan kompetisi. Dengan setapak demi setapak Shilla mulai mengembangkan kariernya, tak jarang gagal namun tetap terus berusaha. Kemudian mulailah merambah ke iklan. Pada 2010 Shilla makin dikenal publik karena sangat aktif dalam media sosial, terutama di jagad Twitter, ikut serta dalam acara kuis di televisi dan juga beberapa Gathering / Temu kangen dengan Shivers. Dan juga ambil bagian dalam Musikal Laskar Pelangi sebagai Sahara. Dan kemudianSebelum Shilla bergabung dengan Blink., selama menempuh pendidikan di Binus International School SerpongYang mana Shilla mau tidak mau harus mengikuti kurikulum internasional., Shilla dan teman-temannya membentuk band kecil yang bernama Avengers''Nama yang sama dengan band rock asal Amerika Serikat.. Sebagai sarana untuk penyaluran bakat bermusik merekaDengan susunan, Shilla (vokalis), Fauzan (gitar), Bobby (bass) dan Tevin (drum).Undangan untuk tampil pun sudah berdatangan.. Pada pertengahan 2011 mencoba kembali memulai peruntungan karier bermusiknya dengan bergabung dalam Girlband Blink. Selain itu, bersama BlinkDalam Blink, Shilla sebagai ''Main/Sub Vocal karena faktor kestabilan suaranya disamping sebagai Energic Dancer., menyanyikan beberapa lagu yang kemudian diunggah ke Youtube, dan juga tulisan-tulisan lewat akun Twitter serta blog pribadinya dan seputar tanya jawab melalui akun Formspring, disatu sisi pemikirannya sangat-sangat dewasa, namun juga labil. Bahkan nama Ashilla Zahrantiara pun menjadi judul sebuah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh Valentine Day In Hell. Bersama Blink ia mulai merambah dunia akting dengan membintangi sinetron remaja, Putih Abu-Abu bersama Derby Romero, Eza Gionino, Febby Rastanti, Ratna Kharisma Adzana dan lainnya. Ada momen yang menjadi perhatian yaitu saat Shilla sendirian berduet bersama Last Child, yang mana Blink lainnya didapuk membacakan nominasi pada gelaran SCTV Music Awards 2012. Shilla sangat menjiwai lirik lagu yang berjudul Seluruh Napas Ini. Dia juga sempat menjadi Trending Topic Twitter untuk tingkat WorldWide pada 12 Maret 2012http://www.twee.co/topics/ashilla-zhttp://wttrend.com/480065. Seperti halnya Ify yang kerap menjadi Trending Topic Twitter untuk tingkat WorldWide. Citra Shilla merupakan artis yang selalu membawa tren baru anak muda di dunia maya, khususnya dalam hal pengenalan terhadap diri, baik itu cara mengendalikan diri, berinteraksi dengan orang lain, maupun hal-hal lainnya. Sementara melalui penampilannya di atas panggung hiburan dan ekspresi wajah yang lucu baik dalam video musik dan/atau sinetron, secara langsung telah memopulerkan berbagai keunikan yang khas, dari sederhana hingga mewah. Shilla juga merupakan artis yang terbuka mengenai kehidupan pribadinya di media sosial, selama tidak menyangkut hal yang sangat pribadi. Sering diterpa gosip menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sejumlah nama, namun sering kali dia jawab dengan mengambang. Dan dalam menanggapi komentar negatif mengenai dirinya, Shilla sering berkata: "makasih (terima kasih)". Arti Nama Lagu Lainnya * Seluruh Nafas Ini (2012) duet bersama Last Child di SCTV Music Awards 2012 Album Kompilasi * Menggapai Bintang (All Finalists Idola Cilik 1) Iklan * Dettol (2009) Catatan kaki Pranala luar *— Private Account *— Official Account *@ashillazahrantiara (Ashilla Zahrantiara) 's Instagram photos Webstagram - the best Instagram viewer sumber: wikipedia (sebelum dihapus) w/ adjustment